Electrical stimulation of a spinal cord, which induces pain-relieving paresthesia, can be provided by implantable systems that include electrodes coupled to elongate electrical leads. Such electrodes may be percutaneously or surgically introduced into the epidural space surrounding the spinal cord. Medical electrical leads which include an array of electrodes provide flexibility for selection from a variety of stimulation patterns upon implantation without having to physically reposition the lead within the epidural space. Such leads, wherein the electrode array is coupled along a body of the lead or along a distal paddle-like termination of the lead body, are known in the art. However, there is still a need for new spinal cord lead designs including distal ends that fit securely within the epidural space surrounding the spinal cord, and conform to the spinal cord so that an array or plurality of electrodes coupled to the distal end are in intimate contact with the dura mater enclosing the spinal cord.